Unexpected
by ADIKTIF
Summary: Kagami merasa paham tentang Aomine, walaupun mereka bukan teman. Dan Aomine merasa ada yang salah dalam pikirannya. (Peserta 14: Zokashime)


**Kurobas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Unexpected by Zokashime**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

 **.**

" _ **Kagami merasa paham tentang Aomine, walaupun mereka bukan teman. Dan Aomine merasa ada yang salah dalam pikirannya."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Titik pusat tata surya sudah berganti warna di angkasa. Bola panas itu tidak lagi memberi karunia berupa terik yang menyengat seperti tengah siang bolong, tetapi memberi kesejukan semilir sore hari dengan warna merah orange cantik.

Warna cantik itu merupakan persembahan terakhir sang surya kepada para remaja seumuran yang sedang seru bergulat, memperebutkan satu bola di lapangan demi mendapatkan sebuah point, dan membuktikan siapa yang terkuat. Lupakan sejenak tentang tujuan awal untuk bersenang-senang sembari reuni.

"Yosh!" seru Kagami saat mendapatkan operan bola dari Kise. Semangat dalam dirinya membara, ingin menembus penjagaan monster dim di depannya. Ia menyeringai seolah spekulasinya akan berhasil.

"Nggak usah sombong dulu, Kagami!" Aomine menyipitkan mata tajam. "Gue tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran lo," katanya.

Kagami menaikkan kewaspadaannya. Rahang tegas yang tercipta di wajah Aomine sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa orang itu tak main-main dengannya. Walau ia melihat ada yang berbeda. "Aomine, l-lo–"

Slepss… Aomine merampas bola dari tangan Kagami ganas. "Sial, jangan remehin gue, Kagami!" tuturnya. Melempar bola sembarang arah, namun dengan seksinya masuk ke dalam ring.

Kagami menyaksikan dengan tidak berkedip, terlalu cepat baginya. Kesal memang, tapi jauh di dalam sana ia selalu menjadi pengagum. Harus rela kehilangan poin terakhir dan menjadikan teamnya; Midorima dan Kise tidak lebih kuat dari tim Aomine yang terdiri dari Kuroko dan Akashi.

Aomine melangkah melewati Kagami. Ia berdecak dongkol, mengingkat Kagami menurunkan kewaspadaan terhadapnya, bagi Aomine itu sama saja meremehkan. Ia duduk bergabung dengan yang lain beristirahat di tengah lapangan.

Kagami mengikuti, netra senada sayap kardinal masih mengamati sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya, duduk di samping Kise yang beresebalahan dengan Aomine.

"Kagamicchi, kita kalah-ssu." Kise berceloteh setelah menegak minuman satu botol kecil. "Mau minum?" tawarnya, ia memberikan Kagami satu botol yang baru.

" _ **Sorry**_ , Kise," ucap Kagami. Ia mengambil botol itu dan menegak tak kalah brutal dari yang memberi.

"Tidak apa. Kita harus lebih keras berlatih supaya bisa mengalahkan orang ini, hahaha…" tawa riang Kise pecah. Aomine, orang yang dimaksud hanya memasang tampang datar ketika Kise meninju-ninju perutnya.

Penerangan dihidupkan, giliran sang malam menampilkan peran. Kagami focus kepada satu titik, di mana hanya wajah dim yang ia perhatikan di bawah guyuran cahaya lampu, tak peduli dengan ocehan Kise yang sudah meluap-luap.

Aomine menoleh seketika, mata bertemu mata. Kagami sontak berkedip, tidak menyangka Aomine akan melihat kearahnya. "Apa?" Aomine membuka mulut.

Kagami menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa?" balik bertanya.

"Hah? Lo yang daritadi ngeliatin gue!"

Kagami menukikkan kedua alisnya tajam. "Nggak. Perasaan lo aja!" menyangkal keras.

Kise yang berada di tengah antara keduanya dibuat bingung. "Kalian ini kenapa-ssu?

"Tch!" Aomine berdecak dan bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Aominecchi, mau ke mana?" Tanya Kise.

"Ke toilet."

Kagami memandangi punggung yang menjauh. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Aomine, dan entah mengapa ia harus khawatir. Hell, Aomine siapa, sih? Hanya rivalnya bermain basket. Mereka tidak begitu dekat selain di lapangan. Mereka tak banyak bertemu selain pertandingan basket atau reuni-reuni seperti ini.

Tapi lucunya, Kagami merasa paham tentang Aomine, seakan dia dekat. Dia bisa membedakan Aomine yang biasa atau ketika mahluk bermata biru gelap itu sedang ada masalah.

Apa karena Kagami terlalu menganggapnya rival? Seakan Aomine menjadi teman dalam konteks yang berbeda. Ia jadi terlalu memperhatikan, karena Aomine ia pandang kuat dan hebat. Terlalu mempelajari saingan sehingga banyak kesamaan dan membuatnya dapat melihat terlalu dalam.

Mungkinkah?

"Kagamicchi, hey!"

Kagami tergaket saat Kise menepuk punggungnya keras. "Ah, Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kagamicchi yang kenapa? Sedaritadi hanya memperhatikan toilet," jelas Kise. "Mau ke toilet juga menyusul Aominecchi?" tawarnya.

"Hah, enggak, kok." Kagami pura-pura membenarkan tali sepatunya yang tidak cacat sama sekali.

"Ryouta, kau jadi ikut aku?" Akashi berdiri di hadapan Kise dan Kagami.

"Jadi-ssu. Mau berangkat sekarang, Akashicchi?"

"Iya," jawabnya. " Kalian mau ikut ke apartemenku?" tawar Akashi kepada yang lain.

Dan belum juga omongan Akashi kering menguap, Takao sudah muncul membawa gerobak sepeda dengan suaranya yang khas memanggil Midorima.

"Aku pulang duluan." Midorima berpamitan. Kemudian menemui Takao dan gerobaknya. Tak lama, dua sejoli yang Kagami tak paham hubungan mereka apa, menghilang begitu saja.

"Ayo, Ryouta," ajak Akashi.

"Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi, tidak mau ikut kami?"

"Lain kali saja, Kise-kun. Aku juga harus pulang, karena Nigou di rumah sendirian dan belum diberi makan," tolak Kuroko sopan. "Terima kasih, kalian sudah menyempatkan untuk datang, walau tidak lengkap karena Murasakibara-kun dan momoi-san tidak ada," lanjutnya.

Ya, Kurokolah orangnya yang merencanakan reuni kecil ini.

Kagami juga menolaknya secara sopan dan menjadi pemerhati percakapan di antara mereka. Tidak tahu harus senang atau malah merasa terkasihani ketika sedang berkumpul dengan para anggota Kiseki.

Setelah Akashi dan Kise meninggalkan lapangan, Kuroko pun ikut andil bagian. "Ayo pulang, Kagami-kun," Katanya.

"Hah, Aomine bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Oh, iya. Yasudah aku titip Aomine-kun padamu, ya. Aku harus pulang."

"Tapi Kurok–" belum sempat Kagami protes, manusia bak mahluk halus itu sudah menghilang dari tatapan. "Sialan!" umpatnya.

Ia menoleh kearah toilet, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Tingkat kekhawatirannya bertambah, dan ia menggelengkan kepala saat otaknya berpikir Aomine mati karena terpeleset.

Mendengus, Kagami meraih tasnya dan meletakkan di pundak. Mengambil bola basket kesayangan yang tergeletak di bawah ring.

Kagami sudah memutuskan untuk pulang saja, tentang Aomine yang masih di Toilet ia tak ambil pusing. Lagipula jika menunggu, nanti ketika Aomine datang harus berbicara apa? Ia bisa membayangkan suasana yang akward.

Aomine punya mata dan kaki, dia bisa pulang kapan saja dan ke mana saja, terserah. Kenapa Kagami harus pusing, kan. Dan perlu diingat, Aomine itu sudah besar, satu lagi ia dan Aomine bukan teman. Hanya rival.

Kagami melangkah tegas, rencananya akan mampir ke Majiba untuk membeli beberapa makanan yang dapat mengeyangkan. Ia mengelus perutnya, dan–

.

"–Aomine?" panggilnya agak ragu. Kagami gelisah sendiri. Setan memang, yang merusak pikirannya untuk pergi pulang tapi malah berhenti di sini, di depan pintu toilet laki-laki. "Oy, Aomine! lo lagi ngapain di dalem?" Teriaknya.

Kagami mengekspresikan segala bentuk wajah bertanya-tanya, ketika ada suara seseorang muntah dan kemudian suara gemericik air mengikutinya. "Aomine, lo nggak apa-apa?" ucap Kagami kencang sembari mengetok-ngetok pintu.

Krek…

Kagami baru saja akan mengetok lagi jika pintu di depannya tak terbuka dan menyembul seseorang yang sudah pucat pasih seperti mayat hidup. "Eh, l-lo nggak apa-apa?" Kagami bingung, serius.

"Berisik," kata Aomine parau dan nyaris tak terdengar oleh Kagami.

"Ao –oy!" Kagami terbelalak saat Aomine menjatuhkan diri kearahnya, untung saja ia siaga kalau tidak bisa saja Aomine terjungkal ke lantai. "Badan lo panas," katanya, merasakan kening Aomine yang menempel di lehernya.

Kagami menarik napas dalam. Ternyata kekhawatirannya terjawab sudah. Aomine yang terlihat sangat lelah saat di lapangan, matanya berkabut, napasnya berhembus tidak teratur, itu karena dia sedang sakit.

Sesaat Kagami merasa jengkel, ingin mencaci maki lelaki yang sedang ia bopong ke jalan raya. Atau membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang listrik. Aomine memang idiot, ia tahu itu, tapi tidak menyangka jika akan separah ini.

Oke, Kagami akui Aomine memang kuat sangat kuat malah, tidak akan dirasa jika hanya sakit-sakit biasa. Namun, jadinya akan seperti ini. Bukannya sembuh malah tambah parah.

Sakit itu berarti ada penyakit yang menyerang. Penyakit itu yang menyebabkan terganggunya system atau organ-organ sehingga membuat tubuh menjadi tak seimbang. Di saat itu kita butuh istirahat, supaya sel-sel yang berperan dalam hal kekebalan tubuh bekerja dengan baik. Tak terkontaminasi dengan udara lain diluaran yang mungkin membawa banyak penyakit lainnya.

Ah, Kagami memang terkenal bodoh, tapi jika hanya pengetahuan seperti ini sedikit-sedikit ia tahu. "Lo kalau sakit jangan maksain main basket, Ahomine," cerocos Kagami saat mereka sudah berada di dalam taxi. Jengkel itu masih belum hilang rupanya.

Aomine hanya terkulai lemas di tempatnya, matanya yang berair melirik Kagami sayu. Ingin menjawab, namun tak sanggup bicara.

"Rumah lo di mana?" Tanya Kagami. "Gue anterin pulang."

Lagi-lagi wajah dan mata itu yang menjadi jawaban. Kagami harus apa?

Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Aomine. Raut wajahnya berubah, setelahnya dia memerintah supir untuk sedikit lebih cepat.

Aomine memijat kening bagian atas mata yang terasa sakit, meringis tertahan. Apapun alasannya Kagami tidak tega. Raut wajah yang biasanya songong ketika menang, kini pucat tanpa kesan.

Kagami menghela napas lega ketika taxi berhenti di depan gedung apartemennya. Membopong Aomine dengan susah payah sampai ke dalam kamar. Cukup membuat pinggang dan pundaknya sakit.

Dia merebahkan Aomine di atas ranjang. Mencari ponselnya di dalam tas, mengontak seseorang yang dapat ia mintai tolong.

"Kagami," panggil Aomine lesu.

"Ya," jawabnya. Ia harus menajamkan pendengaran berkali lipat untuk dapat mendengar ucapan Aomine.

"Gue mau minum."

Tanpa ina-inu Kagami langsung melesat ke dapur. Tak lama ia membawakan segelas air yang diminta. Menegakkan tubuh Aomine dan langsung meminumkannya. "Lo bisa sakit juga, ya," ledeknya.

"Sial," gumam Aomine disela tubuhnya yang menggigil. Sebelum ia berselimut tebal, terlebih dahulu Kagami memberinya baju bersih untuk ganti, juga sepasang kaos kaki guna menghangatkan telapak yang sangat dingin.

Selang beberapa menit, seorang dokter datang. Kagami menyambut dan mempersilahkan untuk memeriksa Aomine secara maksimal.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?" Tanya Kagami di ruang tamu setelah beres.

"Dia hanya kelelahan. Mungkin pada saat itu juga salah makan, yang menyebabkan diare dan muntah-muntah. Untung cepat ditangani, kalau tidak bisa saja terserang _**Hypokalemia**_ ," jelas bapak dokter. Dia menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas.

Kagami mengangguk-angguk antara cemas dan lega. "Terima kasih, dok," ucapnya sopan sembari mengeluarkan yen sebagai kewajiban.

"Sama-sama," jawab sang dokter. Menerima haknya dan memberikan selembaran kertas kecil ke Kagami. "Itu daftar obat yang harus kaubeli di apotek," lanjutnya.

"Oh, iya."

Selepas dokter itu berpamitan, Kagami langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Ia ganti pakaian cepat, dan menghampiri manusia yang terbaring lemah di ranjanganya sejenak. "Aomine, gue tinggal pergi dulu, ya. Lo mau dibeliin apa?" tanyanya.

Aomine hanya menatap Kagami tepat di manik, begitupun Kagami yang menunggu jawaban. "Arrggh, yasudah nanti gue masakin aja," ceplos Kagami. "Lo istirahat!" ucapnya dengan suara nyaring.

Aomine tersenyum kala itu, namun mungkin lelaki merah gradasi hitam tidak tahu. Saat Kagami akan melangkah, ia menarik tangan senada madu hingga menoleh. " _ **Thanks**_ ," ucapnya.

"Hah?" Kagami melongo, mencerna sesaat apa yang barusan terjadi. Aomine berterima kasih? Itu, bukannya apa-apa hanya rasanya aneh. "Ah, iya. Santai aja," lanjutnya. Mereka bertatapan. "Muka lo nggak pantes untuk ngucapin terima kasih," ledek Kagami.

Aomine merubah mimik wajahnya, tersirat guratan kesal di sana walau tidak jelas. "Pergi sana," perintahnya.

Kagami menaikkan alis, ia terkekeh dan melangkah menjauh dari Aomine dan hilang dibalik pintu.

Aomine menatap langit-langit kamar Kagami yang berwarna putih. Ia mendengus karena lemas yang dirasakan.

Tidak mengerti sial atau berkah dirinya ada di kamar Kagami, melihat semua isinya yang terpapar. Tebakannya benar seratus persen, jika Kagami yang terpikir di otaknya adalah manusia yang sederhana.

Hanya ada ranjang, satu lemari ukuran sedang dan satu bola basket di sampingnya, satu kamar mandi.

Aomine senyum tertahan saat melihat sebuah rak buku yang tersusun sangat rapi dengan buku-buku yang masih mulus. Aomine rasa Kagami tak pernah melakukan yang namanya belajar. Kenapa ia tahu? Karena ia juga seperti itu.

Uh, ia meringis. Mual menyerangnya kembali, menutup mata dan menghembuskan napas menahan supaya tidak ada lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tak menyangka akan separah ini.

Ia nyengir dan menelan ludah yang terasa pahit, tak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri yang selalu bersemangat ketika akan berhadapan dengan Kagami. Tiba-tiba adrenalinnya meluap-luap sampai ia lupa jika dirinya sedang sakit.

Ya, hiburan tersendiri baginya melihat Kagami berteriak energik, melompat tinggi, menekuk alis cabangnya, mengumpat kotor jika kalah, semangat yang dapat membuat dirinya tak bisa mengontrol emosi. Kadang Aomine ingin tertawa saat itu juga, Kagami terlalu unik.

Clek!

Kagami menyembul membawa makanan. "Lo nggak tidur?" tanyanya. Beberapa detik menunggu tak ada jawaban dari Aomine. "Makan dulu. Lo bisa sendiri, kan?"

Aomine menegakkan tubuh dan menyender. Kagami meletakkan nampan makanan di pahanya. Ia memandang bubur yang ada dalam mangkuk, segelas air putih dan beberapa obat.

"Gue tinggal mandi dulu. Lo habisin buburnya, nanti kalau udah selesai, lo makan obat yang udah gue sediain itu," jelasnya.

"Cerewet," balas Aomine sembari memandang makanan tanpa minat.

"Tsk!" Kagami hanya berdecak sebal. Melangkah membawa handuk dan masuk kamar mandi sambil menghentakan kaki. Sepertinya, wajah dan perkataan Aomine memang dimodifikasi untuk selalu membuatnya emosi.

.

.

Tak ada 20 menit Kagami di kamar mandi. Ia mengusap-usap rambutnya yang masih basah, dan melirik Aomine yang sudah tertidur. Mengedikkan bahu, ia menuju lemari dan memakai baju sekenanya.

Membereskan bekas makan Aomine, ia tersenyum simpul saat obat dalam piring kecil sudah tidak ada. Ya, meski Kagami tidak tahu di makan atau di buang, yang terpenting ia telah memenuhi apa yang dibutuhkan Aomine.

Bubur di mangkuk tinggal setengah, Aomine tak menghabiskannya. Namun Kagami mafhum, dia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya lidah jika sedang sakit.

Kagami membawa nampan itu ke dapur, lalu ia kembali lagi dengan seteko air putih beserta gelas yang baru, takut Aomine meminta minum tengah malam, juga buah-buah segar.

Dia meletakkan di meja samping tempat tidur, kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya lagi untuk megecek suhu tubuh Aomine. "Sudah lumayan turun," gumamnya.

Aomine membuka mata. Kagami berucap, "Kalau ada apa-apa bangunin gue, ya." Setelahnya, ia menjatuhkan diri di futon yang telah dipersiapkan.

"Kenapa nggak tidur samping gue?" Tanya Aomine dari atas tempat tidur.

"Lo kan lagi sakit," jawab Kagami apa adanya, menarik selimut sampai pinggang.

"Memang…" ada jeda sebentar. "Lo takut ketularan?" Aomine kembali menyambung.

Kagami menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Hah, bukan gitu. Gue kalau tidur nggak anteng, nanti lo keganggu."

Itu, percakapan terakhir mereka sebelum pada akhirnya istirahat masing-masing.

.

.

Sampai pada tengah malam, Aomine bangun tiba-tiba. Suhu tubuhnya naik kembali dan perutnya sakit melilit. Pening menyerang dan membuat penglihatannya agak kabur, juga tidak ketinggalan ingin muntah yang rasanya sudah tidak tahan.

Ia berusaha bangun, dan menurunkan kedua kakinya dari ranjang, tanganya dibuat sebagai tumpuan.

" _ **Kalau ada apa-apa bangunin gue, ya."**_

Suara itu kembali bergoyang-goyang di otaknya. Namun, rasanya tidak tega saat ia melihat dada yang terbalut kaus merah naik turun cepat karena lelah, manapula Kagami tidur di lantai memakai alas futon mengalah demi dirinya.

Ketika Aomine berusaha berdiri, saat itu Kagami terbangun dan langsung mendekat. "Aomine," katanya. "Kenapa nggak bangunin gue."

Aomine datar. "Lo kenapa bangun?"

Kagami merangkul Aomine dan membantunya berdiri. "Gue masih terjaga, takut lo kenapa-napa," serunya santai dan menunduk memperhatikan kaki Aomine berdiri tegap. Sebelum mereka melangkah Kagami bertanya, "Lo mau ke kamar mandi?" menatap Aomine tepat di manik.

Kagami diam menunggu jawaban. Tatapan balik Aomine membuatnya membeku. Dari jarak sedekat ini Kagami bisa melihat biru dalam mata Aomine.

"Aomi–" Kagami tak diberi kesempatan untuk meloloskan kata-katanya. Yang ia lihat terakhir kali wajah Aomine yang mendekat dengan mata yang tertutup, dan saat itu juga ia merasakan ada panas yang menempel.

Mematung dan melebarkan iris, memang apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan ketika bibir pucat dan napas panas Aomine menginvasi bibirnya. Walau hanya menempel dan tidak ada aksi lain, namun ia merasakan tubuhnya ikut memanas akibat pompaan darah pada jantung yang tak normal, atau ia tertular panas tubuh Aomine? Hah, entahlah. Pikiran Kagami melayang bebas.

Aomine menarik wajah, menatap Kagami yang masih terbengong. " _ **Sorry**_ ," ucapnya. Melepas rangkulan Kagami dan berjalan ke kamar mandi seorang diri.

Kagami masih pada posisinya, mengeksplor dosa apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia tahu itu tak seharusnya terjadi, tapi saraf tubuhnya menolak untuk menghindar.

.

.

Selang satu minggu kemudian, Kagami selalu tersenyum saat menatap layar ponselnya. Membuat Kuroko waspada untuk memasukkan Kagami ke rumah sakit jiwa atau mengunjungi psikiater.

Tapi minggu berikutnya Kuroko urungkan niat yang tersemat, karena ia memergoki Aomine yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Lalu, lima menit kemudian Kagami muncul dengan marah-marah, entah apa yang terjadi, yang pasti setelahnya mereka pulang bersama.

 **END**


End file.
